This invention relates generally to gas turbine engine turbines and more particularly to methods for cooling turbine sections of such engines.
A gas turbine engine includes a turbomachinery core having a high pressure compressor, combustor, and high pressure turbine (“HPT”) in serial flow relationship. The core is operable in a known manner to generate a primary gas flow. In a turbojet or turbofan engine, the core exhaust gas is directed through a nozzle to generate thrust. A turboshaft engine uses a low pressure or “work” turbine downstream of the core to extract energy from the primary flow to drive a shaft or other mechanical load.
The HPT includes annular arrays (“rows”) of stationary vanes or nozzles that direct the gases exiting the combustor into rotating blades or buckets. Collectively one row of nozzles and one row of blades make up a “stage”. Typically two or more stages are used in serial flow relationship. These components operate in an extremely high temperature environment, and must be cooled by air flow to ensure adequate service life. Typically, the air used for cooling is extracted from one or more points in the compressor. These bleed flows represent a loss of net work output and/or thrust to the thermodynamic cycle. They increase specific fuel consumption (SFC) and are generally to be minimized as much as possible.
Prior art HPT nozzles have been cooled either using a “spoolie” fed manifold cover or a continuous impingement ring with a spoolie-fed airfoil insert. For the first system, air is fed into a manifold above the outer band, and then flows into the airfoil without directly cooling the outer band. The second configuration utilizes a separate impingement ring to cool the outer band, but this flow is susceptible to leakage through the gaps between adjacent nozzle segments. In either case, the turbine nozzle cooling is less efficient than desired.
Accordingly, there is a need for cooling a turbine outer band and nozzle with minimal inter-segment leakage.